Save the flame
Must save the flame Come on guys. Me, vampiro and dante will go and other can just join in when ever-JosephFrost0304 We land in the place where Flaming skull is. A.KA. (The only one).-JosephFrost0304 Quick kill. I see the chopper and shoot it down with a rocket launcher. To bad you guys already got out. I'm coming for you 3.-Axel Scott I pull out my gun blast few rounds into your head P.S unaware of your great powers-dante The holes reform and i punch you in the face and you fall. Then pick you up and drive my knee into your rip cage. wimp.-Axel While your beating up dante i run up behind you and tackle you to the groud-JosephFrost0304 I get up injured...but that doesnt stop me and i pull out my unforgiven a blast several bullets into your back.-dante I elbow Joseph in the jaw and kick you and you fly back and back smashes into a stone wall-Axel Scott. I pump six explosive bullets in your head-vampiro Re-grows. Don't you remember. I take out a knife and drive it threw you ear. I could kill all three of ya but I wanna have some fun-Axel Scott I see we have the same rounds PS. for some reason...-dante135 Damn it. a popokarimu is here why did it have to come at this time.-dante i blast 3 rounds 2 being blocked by its shell one happening to hit its underside weak spot-dante I take out my unforgiven and blast a hole into whatever part of the body i can find on axel whil joseph is struggling.-dante I drop the knife and blow a hole through that BOW-vampiro Its not dead it comes and smashes me with its wings-dante i stab its weak spot up to 14 times still not dead.-dante i shove a grenade down its throat-vampiro now lets see it live-vampiro it has little life left whimpering and struggling on the ground, some limbs and pieces of armour skin fallen off as i take my handgun out and blast it with all to hear... a little whimper ending its world-dante joseph is still struggling come on vampiro-dante right-vampiro You guys walk back to me. My head in my hands. Axel, he got away. We must still look for the only one.-JosephFrost0304 Damn it-dante i want to kill that guy-vampiro Well lets keep moving-vampiro Heads up we got a few adjule-dante I blast 2 in the head with my ithaca-dante My grudge takes care of three-vampiro Nice job vamp...were waiting for joseph's signal...still-dante Good i need a rest-vampiro i Bandage my rib up and i hear a rustle and a growl in the bush 10 feet from us.-dante Before you know it i just aim and fire without even aiming or focusing on the target and a dead corpse of a leftover from the pack adjule comes out. Dead.-dante I sit... still resting catching my breath-dante axel scott i want you one on one *lights ciggarette* stephendwan Ya! Stephen! Let's move-JosephFrost0304 We head down a small alley. 1 bullet from my ithaca takes out 4 zombies-JosephFrost0304 I take my handgun out and smack holes into every zombie i can find in plain sight clearing path's for us.-dante I run to check around the corner-vampiro I'll just kill you again, stephen-Axel Scott A duvalia pops out of the little crowd of zombies. I always like a good challenge.-dante As stephen is taking care of axel. I walk up and stab the duvalia in its rib cage hanging out of its thigh (weak spot) as it opens its big globe head and tries to bite me but i evade-dante My mini rocket takes out the rest of the horde-JosephFrost0304 my inhuman tyrant powers from the secret project shall crush you axel- stephen *Guys, Dante, vampiro. you 2 look for flaming skull. Me and Stephen will finish Axel. Stephen Go to the Battle Axel page for the fight-JosephFrost0304 K-vampiro come on-vampiro i smack 3 explosive round into the duvalia and it discconnected his ribcage turning him into a pool of acid- dante and started going with vampiro now.-dante I think we should head west just to check thing out there then move on to the east,north,or the south-dante Come on lets move into that house over there.-dante right-vampiro On the way the sewer cap flys off and reveals the ndesu-vampiro i take out my unforgiven and blast 4 holes into the its head relaoding a fresh clip-dante ndesu bashes me through a wall my rib starts bleeding again a little-dante He starts going after you then i sit up and blast my ithaca into his face 3 times before he is about to swipe you he puts his hands in his face and takes a few steps back.-dante I run off and come back with a semi truck and ram the ndesu in the back-vampiro he reveals his real parasite and i fire the rest of the bullets in my guns, the ithaca, handgun, unforgiven and tossed those to the side he is very weak now vampiro finish him off-dante I whip out a rocket launcher and blow him to nothing-vampiro Nice job lets move on-dante Joseph gave me the restrainer-dante So i guess is up to me to restrain him-dante In the meantime do close combat on him try to trip him or wrap your arms around his back holding his arms nice and tight-dante Lets move on-dante ok lets go into the woods we'll probably find something ineresting-dante I reload the last clips that belong to my 3 guns and equip my handgun-dante Kipepeo's sht i kill 2 but there is several more-dante I kill 3 more kepepeo..3 left-dante I kill the rest with my grudge-vampiro I just got a call joseph needs backup!-dante lets go!-dante Who ever is reading this and wishes to continue with the mission to go to the battle axel page by typing it up at the top-dante